


Initiative

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is all for experimentation – as long as he it the one to initiate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Harry Potter Kinkfest and first posted on Livejournal on Jan. 26, 2012.

The first time he shared this experience with Harry it had been interesting. Not so much because of the erotic aspect, but because it had been rather delightful to see Head Auror Potter, nowadays used to acting confident in whatever situation his found himself in, fumbling about like a little child. The blush that tinted his face had only helped to accentuate his insecurity.

Draco had loved it.

Nothing reminded of that anymore. Harry’s hands were steady as he reached inside the small, inconspicuous leather case that held some of their toys, hovering only the barest moment before he selected one, setting the case aside.

The choice was welcome if a bit unexpected. Usually, Harry preferred to start small, making Draco ask for a bigger size eventually.

Harry applied a generous amount of lubricant around the hole at the tip of Draco’s penis, and then he covered the stainless steel rod. Afterwards, he closed the tube before it joined the leather case on the bedside table instead of being tossed aside carelessly, Draco noted appreciatively.

Adding one more pillow, Draco leaned back against the headboard. That way, he had a clear view of what was about to happen and would be comfortable at the same time. By preparing the sound for its use, Harry had got ahead of himself. Before he used it, he would have to tend to Draco’s cock, as it was still mostly soft. Draco forced that part of himself to remain uninterested as long as possible. Having Harry put in a little effort was part of the fun.

Just as he was wondering how Harry planned to handle this, as he knew that Draco liked his entire attention (read: both hands) on him when he wanked him, Harry seized his cock, wrapping his fingers in a firm grip around it.

Draco frowned. Where was the lube? He didn’t want his sensitive skin to end up sore because of inattentiveness.

Harry didn’t seem to notice that anything vital was missing. He smirked to himself, Draco could see that quite clearly, and stubbornly kept his eyes where his hand was. Before Draco had a chance to complain, though, Harry brought the sound towards the head of his dick and, glancing once at Draco’s face, gently inserted the tip.

Draco watched with narrowed eyes. That did not go the way he was used to. Well, for Harry’s sake he hoped the man knew what he was doing and opted to stay quiet and observe for another few moments.

The sound, about an inch inside his dick, slipped further inside driven by its own weight. That was nothing new to Draco, seeing that he had been the one to teach Harry the importance of refraining from actively pushing this kind of devices instead of letting gravity work. Still, having it move through his formerly not stimulated cock was unusual to Draco. Not in an unwelcome way.

Once the metal rod was inside as far as it could go, Harry tapped the handle with the ring on his left hand, sending the most delightful vibrations through Draco. He had been so proud when Harry had discovered how to use his ring to increase Draco’s pleasure.

Despite his earlier misgivings, it was rather nice. Slowly, Draco’s dick hardened around the sound. He bit his lip, hoping that was the effect Harry wanted to create.

“Hold that for me?”

“Hold what?”

Harry nodded towards Draco’s crotch.

“Got something better to do?” First, Harry couldn’t be bothered to prepare him properly and now he didn’t want to see the main event through? That was weird.

“There’s something I forgot in my room.” Both of them had their own room in the house. Draco’s was a study, Harry’s was a pigsty.

“Then summon it.”

“I’d rather go and get it.”

Draco reached for the handle of the sound and waved Harry off. He was on the way to an erection and not in the mood to argue. If Harry wanted out of the room, it was just as well. Draco had years of experience with sounding and masturbating. It was not like he needed a partner to get off. There were times when he was ready to admit that sharing it with someone else was more exciting, but there was no need to say that out loud.

He waited until Harry was out the door before he struggled with the lid of the lube and, eventually, managed to coat his free hand with the slick substance without endangering his health by loosening his hold on the sound. He was completely hard after a few strokes.

There, that was better, Draco thought. In his opinion, toys like sounds were meant to increase pleasure, not in whatever capacity Harry must have imagined. He shook his head and focused on the feeling of his hand on his dick. As his other hand trailed down his stomach, he marvelled if he was in the mood for a little arse play, too. It wouldn’t be very comfortable, he knew, but it would be worth the trouble.

“Something I can help you with?”

“Considering that you’ve clearly been uninterested before…”

“Oh. No, I wasn’t uninterested. I just had to get something.”

“Well?”

“I’ll show you later. Let’s concentrate on you for the moment,” Harry said. And that’s what they did.

Afterwards, Draco tugged on Harry’s briefs. “Don’t you think it’s time to get rid of these?”

“I thought you liked how they looked on me.”

“I do.” Draco did. After all, he had bought them. “But I like it even more watching you pull them off.”

Harry grinned and complied. “Better?”

“Yes. And now tell me what was more important than getting me off.”

“I helped.”

“You did,” Draco conceded. “But you left.”

Harry nodded. “To get this,” he had and dropped something into Draco’s waiting hand.

It looked almost like a sound. It also weighed about as much. The only difference he could see was that, unlike the ones he obtained years ago, this one was slightly curved on one end.

“It’s called a Van Buren sound.”

So, it was a sound. Draco nodded. He would love to ask for details, but then Harry would know that he had found something Draco hadn’t seen before.

“It must be inserted and pulled out while the recipient’s dick is flaccid,” Harry explained. He took it back from Draco and played with the plastic wrapping.

Draco gritted his teeth. He hated the rustle of unnatural materials.

“Of course.” Now he knew why Harry had opted to try something different earlier – not getting him hard beforehand. He should have known there was a reason.

Knowing this led to many more questions, like, ‘Do you want to try this now?’ and ‘How am I supposed to come with this thing inside my dick?’ Not to mention, ‘How will it come out if coming with it in place is not an option?’

Draco held back all of them. He raised an eyebrow, throwing one of his patented seductive looks at Harry.

Harry gave him a wide smile in response, calling his wand into his hand. The plastic wrapper disappeared in an instant; simultaneously he located the lube.

“Get comfortable. This might take a while.”

Suppressing the doubtful expression that threatened to show on his face, Draco resumed his earlier position of leaning against the headboard. At least, like that, he would be able to watch.

Harry’s smile wavered for a moment before he caught himself. He prepared the sound and Draco just like he had done before. Draco wondered if Harry was nervous about how it would work. He knew he had his doubts.

Somehow, the curve of the metal rod wasn’t uncomfortably rubbing against his inner walls as he had expected. He acknowledged that there was a difference, but it was all right. It was, he thought, a little bit exciting. With his usual sounds, he knew what to expect in every single position. This one was creating new sensations.

Eventually, the sound must have reached its destination and--

“Wow!”

So this was what that curve was for…

Harry held his cock in an unfamiliar angle and still, something was nudging his prostate quite persistently. Draco could feel himself harden immediately. Nothing else was being touched. Even the hand around his cock was gone and it was feeling good. Better than that. Brilliant.

He exhaled heavily and waited, rather impatiently, for Harry to proceed.

But nothing happened. There was only this pressure. And the fullness.

Draco was so tempted to forget about their arrangement of allowing Harry free reign during a sounding session. Obviously, he wasn’t doing anything!

He felt Harry’s gaze on him but didn’t return it. No way he was going to play nice and give Harry the reaction he was obviously hoping for. He was being tortured.

His cock twitched pitifully. That caused the sound to move inside him.

Draco groaned.

Was there an answering moan?

Draco debated with himself whether he should risk a glance, confirming that he wasn’t the only one being affected by what happened, but then the bastard remembered the ring and he used it.

“Harry…”

Another minute tap followed. And another.

Draco screamed.

Harry was lying by his side, his forehead resting against Draco’s shoulder. None of them said anything for a while.

When Draco had regained his breath, he looked down his body.

“You took it out already? I never noticed.”

“I banished it.” Harry chuckled. “I was worried that something would happen to you. And since I happen to like your dick, I wanted to keep it safe.”

“Banished it, hmm? What a shame.”

“I know where to get more like it.”

“Good. Make sure you remember that.”

And Draco meant it. Harry taking the lead in the bedroom was hot. Catching the underlying insecurity behind his confident actions was strangely endearing. Draco wouldn’t want to replace him for anyone.


End file.
